The Silo
}} The Silo is a main quest in the Fallout: New Vegas add-on Lonesome Road. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Approach the bunker from the Pass to Canyon Wreckage. At about the halfway point, a large pipe will allow one to climb a hill to the southwest. Northwest from the pipe is the Hopeville silo bunker entrance. Entering the bunker takes the Courier to a sewer access tunnel that leads straight into a wrecked room. Halfway down the tunnel is the graffiti "You can go home Courier" and near the door to the next room the graffiti "Lonesome Road" is painted. In the first room of Hopeville missile silo bunker, there are locked doors to the north and south. In the middle of the room is a control panel that needs to be activated, in order to proceed north into the silo, but it is "encrypted beyond your ability to hack." The south door has an unlocked terminal next to it that unlocks it. Walk through the south door and follow the path around and to the left. The path leads to a maintenance area. As the Courier enters, they will pass a commissary terminal on the wall. The room is decorated with empty robot pods, and inside the robot pod on the south platform is ED-E. Release ED-E by interacting with the maintenance computer next to its robot pod. After talking to ED-E and recruiting him as a companion, ED-E then proceeds to tell the Courier that he can disrupt terminals with small satellite like dishes on them. Bring ED-E back to the console in the main room and he will proceed to return power to the silo door control terminal. Throw the switch on the console and watch the doors open as the silo powers up. The newly-accessible hallway has a door to hydraulics access level three that can only be unlocked by accessing the locked terminal (easy) next to it and an unlocked door at the end of the hallway which leads to the missile silo proper. In one of the hallways, one will find an Eyebot upgrade circuit board for the ED-Ecated challenge quest and corresponding Camarader-E perk. It can be found lying in the middle of the hallway behind the door to the left of the entrance, looted from a destroyed eyebot. Inside the silo, on level three, there is an overturned desk next to the stairs leading up. Climb up to the second level; ED-E plays another log on the way up. At the top of the stairs is a room defended by several turrets and a sentry bot, which can be disabled by interacting with the terminal outside the room. A locked (Hard) desk has Hopeville silo - 1st level security code. Up the stairs is a storage room with a couple of dead marked men. Leave the storage room to see the irradiated top floor of the silo chamber. To player's immediate left is a damaged security terminal, a turret, and a door, in that order. A sentry bot roams this floor. If one repairs the damaged terminal (requires Repair 50), they can compromise the security, causing the turret to attack the sentry bot (or vice versa). The sentry bot frequently attacks the turret with missiles and even if the player is sneaking, they can be caught in an explosion if they are not fast enough. Across the way, to the west, enter the large doors. Reminiscent of the Vault Overseers' offices, this chamber has a circular Base Commander desk with some codes needed for the mainframe. A science skill of 75 is required to access this terminal. The ghoul corpse of the base commander himself, General Martin Retslaf, lies in his chair next to an empty bottle of vodka and a 10mm pistol. A terminal allows one to deactivate Retslaf's sentry bot security and open the doors to the sentry bots. Return to the silo chamber and this time go south, into the main entrance area. There's a destroyed sentry bot and two dead marked men with arc welders in the main room, and a door that cannot be opened; to the right (west) is a mainframe. Using the codes obtained from the base commander's desk, have ED-E unlock the mainframe and open the silo's doors. Upon opening them, several turrets and sentry bot will attack. Compromising the security makes the turrets friendly, thus making this battle much easier. When finished, follow the quest marker up to a door that leads to Hopeville and finish the quest. Quest stages Category:Lonesome Road quests ru:Пусковая установка (квест) uk:Пускова установка (квест)